You're All Idiots
by angellwings
Summary: For JD Phoenix's birthday! Tori, Blake, Trent, and Kira force Hunter to join them on a Triple date. And he's not very happy about it. Tori/Blake, Trent/Kira.


**You're All Idiots**

by angellwings

_**

* * *

A/N:** For **JDPhoenix**. It's her birthday tomorrow. I was going to wait to post it but my wireless is being weird. So she gets an early birthday present! She deserves much more than this story, but I'm hoping she enjoys it. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JD! **YAY!_

* * *

Hunter didn't know why he had been dragged along on this stupid outing. He did _not_ want to go on a triple date. Well, more accurately, he did not want to be fake set up on a triple date. They kept telling him it was because they thought he would get along with the girl Kira was bringing, but he knew better.

He knew Blake wanted him along because Trent didn't like him. Hunter was the tension buffer. Something he wasn't very good at to begin with. Apparently when Blake came through Blue Bay Harbor he may or may not have flirted with Kira. Blake says he didn't. Trent says he did, and Kira has no clue.

But since Kira and Tori are friends a double date was bound to happen some time, and when it finally did Blake sacrificed Hunter to the gods of meddling.

All so he wouldn't have to face Trent alone.

Hunter sighed. His brother was a wimp. Trent was younger than them and no where near as trained. Hunter thought Blake could take him easily, but when he'd said this to Blake he'd frantically disagreed.

"Dude, I have heard the stories about the 'evil' white ranger. Trent was bad ass. No way I'm taking that guy on alone."

"We were evil once too, you know," Hunter had reminded him.

"Not like that we weren't. Look bro, I don't want to die. So just come, please?"

And like the chump brother he was, he'd agreed. He was regretting it now though. They pulled into Hayley's CyperSpace where they had agreed to meet and Hunter couldn't stop the huff that escaped his lips. Tori turned and glared at him.

"You had better be nice."

Hunter glared at her in return. "I'll try."

She rolled her eyes as she opened her door. "Why did you even come if you were going to act like this?"

Blake's eyes widened and he gave his brother a pleading glance.

Hunter sighed. "Fine, I'll be nice. I promise. Okay?"

"You'd better be."

And with that Tori and Blake headed inside. Hand in hand.

Hunter rolled his eyes at the happy couple. Happy couples made him grumpy. Actually, really insanely peppy people made him grumpy too. Honestly, anything _overly_ happy made him grumpy.

He didn't have anything against happiness. He really didn't.

But really happy people and couples just reminded him of what he didn't have.

They walked into CyberSpace and immediately spotted Trent, Kira, and…Marah? No, that couldn't be right. Wait, he remembered this girl. She was the wannabe news reporter who _looked_ like Marah. Hunter glared at Blake, but Blake quickly looked away.

"Cassidy this is Hunter, Hunter this is—"

"Cassidy, yeah I heard you," Hunter said curtly.

Kira quirked an eyebrow at him. "So I see that you're very clearly in a mood tonight."

"Yes, yes I am," Hunter told her honestly.

"Good, so is Cassidy. Cassidy, say hi."

He heard a scoff and turned in time to see the girl flip her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Hi."

They all sat down with Cassidy and Hunter sitting in between Trent and Blake. While Tori and Kira chatted amiably Trent sent Blake a stony stare. Cassidy turned toward Hunter.

"What's that about?" She asked as she motioned to the two guys.

"Trent thinks Blake flirted with Kira at some point."

"Um, even if he had it wouldn't have mattered. Really, Kira and Trent are sickeningly happy," Cassidy said as if it were obvious.

"I doubt Blake flirted. He's just naturally oblivious like that," Hunter said with a roll of his eyes. "Even if he had, it wouldn't have meant anything. All I hear about whenever I talk to him is Tori, Tori, Tori. All day, every day."

"Ew," Cassidy said as she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Exactly," Hunter said with a shake of his head.

"I know what you mean," Cassidy scowled. "Devon talks about his girlfriend all the time. It's annoying."

"Devon?"

Was this Cassidy girl blushing?

"Oh, um, my camera man."

Hunter quirked an eyebrow at her. "Right, your camera man."

"We all went to school with him."

Hunter sighed. Now he was going to have to listen to her talk about this guy all night. Hunter looked around the table and realized that conversation had completely stopped. Kira and Tori were angrily glaring at Blake and Trent.

"What did we miss?" Hunter asked Cassidy.

Cassidy blinked. "I have no idea."

"Hey, sickeningly happy people who made me come on this date, what's with the silence?" Hunter asked dryly.

There was a few minutes of silence before the entire table started explaining themselves at once.

"Bro, I was _not_ flirting with Kira. You know me, half the time I don't even know—"

"Blake flirted with my friend! Granted, I didn't know her then, but _still_. It's Kira! And how could he randomly flirt with some—"

"Trent has no right to be terrorizing Blake over this. It was _ages_ ago. And I really don't think Blake was flirt—"

"Blake hit on _my_ girlfriend! Okay, so maybe, at the time, she wasn't exactly my girlfriend, but—"

"ENOUGH!" Hunter bellowed. Heads turned to stare at them from all around Hayley's and Hunter glared at all of them in return. His friends looked at him expectantly, and waited for him to continue. "You're all idiots."

"_Excuse_ me?" Tori asked as she turned her glare on him.

Cassidy laughed and cleared her throat to cover it up.

"Oh, don't laugh," Hunter said as he turned to her. "I'm including you in that 'all'."

"Hey!" She protested. "You don't even know me!"

"No, but I know enough to know you're in love with this Devon guy. You blushed when I asked you who he was. And you, _clearly_ have issues with his girlfriend."

Kira smiled softly at her friend, "Cass, really. Devon's never gonna last with that girl."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, we _all_ kind of know that," Trent chuckled. "He's not really interested in her."

Cassidy glared at the table in front of her. "Then why is he dating _her_?"

"Because he doesn't think he can get you," Kira explained. "It's very simple."

"You know what else is very simple?" Hunter asked. "This entire situation."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Blake didn't flirt with Tori. He was probably being a nice oblivious guy like usual. You know how oblivious he can be better than anyone, Tori. Think about it. And, Trent, dude, let it go. You weren't dating Kira then so she could have flirted with whoever she wanted, and apparently who she wanted was _you_. So stop scaring the shit out of my brother."

"He doesn't scare the 'shit' out of me," Blake argued.

Hunter shook his head at Blake. "Don't lie, bro. It's not attractive."

"Aw," Tori laughed. "Did the big bad ex-villian scare you?"

"No," Blake lied.

Tori chuckled and kissed Blake on the cheek. "Don't worry. I won't let him get you."

Blake sighed and turned to Hunter. "Thanks for that bro."

"Hey, she's not mad at you anymore," Hunter laughed. "Can I go now?"

"You can go," Kira said as she linked her arm through Trent's. "Can you just make sure Cassidy gets home okay?"

Hunter nodded. "Not a problem. You ready, Cassidy?"

Cassidy nodded slowly and stood up. She didn't say a single word as they headed to the door. Hunter cleared his throat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About Dev—"

"Cassidy!"

Hunter and Cassidy looked up to see a messy haired guy walking toward them.

"Let me guess," Hunter said. "Devon?"

Cassidy smiled brightly and nodded. "That's him."

Cassidy waved him over and the boy joined them. He cleared his throat. "I-I heard you were on a date. Is, um, this him?"

"Yes, well…not really, but kind of, yes."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "No, she's not my date. We were obligated to go on a triple date, but she's not my date."

"Oh," Devon said with a small smile. "Then would it be okay if I took her home?"

Hunter smiled. "She's all yours, man."

Cassidy shook his hand. "Thank you, Hunter. It was very nice to meet you."

He nodded. "And you as well. Good luck."

Hunter chuckled to himself as he watched them walk away. Despite his expectations, he'd kind of had fun. He'd gotten to straighten out not one but three relationships. It was a good night. And now he was free. What to do?

He smirked and streaked away. Kelly should be at Storm Chargers counting the days earnings. Maybe he'd go annoy her. She was always the most fun to tease when she was counting money.


End file.
